Eloignement, prise de distance et finalement, du manque
by CamaradeRoza
Summary: Je suis partie, Lissa le sait, lui... Je lui ai laissé une note ou plutôt, quelques mots : J'ai besoin de partir, comprend moi, tu me manque pourtant déjà. Quelle est la nouvelle vie de Rose ? Ses rencontres, ses aventures, sa nostalgie et peut-être, leurs retrouvailles ? Effusions de magie, d'amour et de sang, embarquez dans sa nouvelle aventure.
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Depuis nombreuse années, les gardiens se font rares. C'est un cycle sans fin, comme on est en sous-effectif, on privilégie les stratégies en solo, donc plus risqué donc plus de mort. Lisa n'est pas restée au trône très longtemps. Elle a permis au royaume de passer la crise après la mort de la reine puis s'est retirée laissant Joëlle, une femme de 45 ans appartenant à l'une des familles royales au pouvoir. Lissa veux prendre du temps pour elle avant de se sacrifier toute entière pour son peuple. Elle pense qu'elle en sera incapable s'il elle n'a pas vécu un peu avant. Elle souhaite plus que tout rencontrer des gens qui comme elles, sont incapable de contrôler l'un des quatre éléments : l'air, la terre, le feu ou l'eau.

Pendant longtemps nous avons cru que Lisa avait en quelque sorte ratée sa puberté… Puis après quelques recherches, nous avons compris que Lisa n'était pas la seule dans cette situation, il y avait aussi Mme Karp puis plus tard, Adrian est entré dans notre vie. Il s'avère qu'en réalité Lissa contrôle bel et bien un élément, appelé l'Esprit.

L'utiliser la fatigue beaucoup et il semblerai que cette magie proviens d'une source différente des autres : la source est Lissa elle-même, son essence. Mais en l'utilisant, il ne se régénère pas, je suis la seule à pouvoir l'aider pour ça. Lorsque nous étions enfant, il y a eu un accident de voiture dans lequel la famille de Lissa et moi-même étions victimes. Les parents et le grand-frère de Lissa sont morts, et moi aussi, pendant un temps je suis morte, mais Lissa grâce à l'Esprit -qu' elle ne contrôlait pas à l'époque- m'a ramener dans le monde des vivants.

Depuis, je suis sa meilleure amie, gardienne et celle qui a reçu le baiser de l'ombre. Je suis capable de sentir quand un Strigoï est proche, je vois des morts aussi parfois –assez flippant ça- mais surtout, il existe un lien qui nous relie Lissa et moi. Ce lien me permet –contraint parfois- d'entrer dans la tête de mon amie, de vivre ce qu'elle vie, sans pouvoir intervenir. Il me permet également de l'aider, la soigner lorsqu'elle ne maitrise plus les effets destructeurs que l'Esprit à sur elle.

Voilà un an que j'ai quitté Lissa pour la première fois de ma vie. M'éloigner me fait étonnement un bien fou, même si mon amie me manque vraiment. Elle n'est pas la seule à me manquer. Dimitri. Dimitri. Dimitri.

Je suis actuellement la seule gardienne d'un jeune noble, mes talents reconnus sont très demandés, j'ai donc eu assez d'influence pour insister sur le fait que je tenais à rester seule. Seule à la garde de ce jeune homme qui a, je l'avoue, toute ma sympathie. Il est le descendant de l'une des douze familles royales, il aura beaucoup de responsabilité plus tard mais remplit son devoir à la perfection, tout en gardant les pieds sur terre. Il a un point commun avec moi, né prématuré il est doté d'une santé très fragile et a failli mourir l'année dernière. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il n'est pas imbu de sa personne comme les autres jeunes (ou vieux) nobles de son rang.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! C'est avec la plus grande émotion que je publie ici ma première histoire ! Je ne sais pas si ça plaira, je ne sais pas si j'écris bien, mais je me lance après avoir lu un grand nombre de fictions sur ce site et ailleurs. L'histoire ne prend pas vraiment place après les bouquins, vous verrez par vous-même, je l'ai commencé il y a un moment, après que j'ai eu fini les 6 tomes et donc bien avant les films que je trouve, hum… Amusants, mais loin de refléter toute la passion qui ressort des livres. M'enfin, ils ont le mérite d'être là, et replonger dans l'univers de VA m'a rendue un peu nostalgique.**

**Disclamer : La majorité des personnages sont inventés par moi-même, mais nous retrouvons les principaux : Rose, Lissa, Dimitri et quelques autres qui appartiennent à Richelle Mead –Merci à elle-  
Sans plus tarder,**

* * *

.  
**CHAPITRE 1**

_« -Je survis une journée entière à protéger Lissa, et vous avez même dit que j'avais fait du bon travail, puis je reviens ici et je rencontre mon destin sous la forme d'un banc. Comprends-tu à quel point c'est embarrassant ? Et devant tous ces gens en plus… »  
TOME 1 PAGE 237_

Lucas se frayait un chemin à travers la foule accompagné de sa toute nouvelle amie Lucie. Les rues de Manhattan étaient bondées de touristes et autres clients potentiels. La vendeuse de la boutique de vêtement chic d'environ une trentaine d'année repéra immédiatement les deux jeunes. Avec un sourire vendeur elle accueillie les yeux pétillants de Lucie avec une joie feinte.

« Oh Lucas cette robe n'est-elle pas la plus belle chose que tu as jamais vue ? »  
« Tu veux dire plus belle encore que celles que tu as déjà acheté ? »  
« Pff, tu as beau être très gentil tu restes un garçon incapable de comprendre la mode ! »  
« Si tu le dit. Après ce magasin on pourra rentrer ? »  
« D'accord, mais je veux ce t-shirt aussi ! »  
Après d'autres trouvailles Lucas et Lucie finirent pas se diriger vers les caisses où Lucas en bon Moroï lui proposa de lui offrir la jolie robe, ce que Lucie accepta.

Rose était debout sur le toit du magasin de bijoux. De là, elle pouvait surveiller des endroits stratégiques : la rue principale, la devanture du magasin, quelques rayons, les cabines d'essayages ainsi que la porte de service située à l'arrière de la boutique.

« Bonjour belle Dhampir » entendit-elle.

Bien qu'étonnée de cette tournure de phrase qui lui rappelait un ami à elle, Rose ne sursauta pas, elle l'avait vu arrivé depuis quelques secondes déjà.

« Gardien Largo. » Le salua-t-elle sans pour autant tourner le regard vers l'homme qui s'installait près d'elle.  
« C'est bien la première fois que je vois une gardienne s'occuper seule d'un noble aussi haut placer que celui-ci. Aurais-tu besoin d'aide ? Et comment connais-tu mon nom ? » Demanda le dénommé Largo.

Un sourire en coin, Rose ne prit pas la peine de répondre à ce qu'elle jugeait comme une insulte et sauta la barrière du toit de l'immeuble. En quelques secondes elle franchit la distance qui la séparait des caisses du magasin et parla à la caissière qui rendait la monnaie à Lucas, son protégé.

« Pardonnez-moi Madame –elle insista sur le Madame sachant que cela ne plaira pas à la femme- je vais vous demander de bien vouloir recompter, il manque de la monnaie à ce jeune homme, 20 $ pour être précise » fit-elle avec un sourire.

La vendeuse pinça les lèvres -_Liss fais ça lorsqu'elle est contrariée se dit Rose- _et rendit son argent a Lucas sans même recompter.  
Lucas et Lucie sortirent escortés par Rose qui reprit bientôt place en hauteur.

« Une garde éloignée ? Commenta Largo qui l'avais rejointe sur le toit de l'immeuble, c'est en effet ce qui est conseillé lorsque l'on travaille seul. »  
« Il est également conseillé de ne pas être distrait, vous ne voudriez pas que Lucie, votre protégée soit blessé parce que vous parlez avec quelqu'un » répondit-elle toujours sans le regarder.  
« Pourtant il semblerait que vous ne soyez jamais distraite ? Dit-il, les gardiennes sont réputées pour leur concentration. Surement pour pallier à leur faiblesse en combat, qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire, content de sa réplique.  
« Je pense que nous sommes passés trop vite au tutoiement, qu'en pensez-vous ? » Répondit-elle nullement impressionnée. Rose n'était jamais impressionné par qui que ce soit.  
« Vous ne répondez pas à ma question fit le gardien choisissant de reprendre le vouvoiement, les gardiennes sont-elles si faibles qu'il y parait ? »  
« Attaquez-le dit-elle à parlant de Lucas, vous serez fixé sur mes capacités au combat ».  
« Trop sures d'elles aussi apparemment » dit-il un peu énervé par l'assurance de la jeune femme.  
« C'est plutôt une qualité que je confère aux hommes généralement, mais c'est vrai, je suis sure de moi concédât-elle simplement. »

Largo eut un sourire, observant Rose comme une proie qui lui résiste, Rose n'avait toujours pas quitté les deux adolescents des yeux et en conséquence, ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard.

« Je corrige, à ce niveau ce n'est plus de l'assurance, vous êtes hautaine gardienne, mais j'aime ça à vrai dire. Je me présente, je suis Erik Largo, je suis actuellement le gardien en chef de la famille Arrow, la famille de la jolie Lucie là-bas. Je dirige une équipe de 7 gardiens et je suis à la recherche d'une nouvelle recrue. Lucie est fille unique, il n'y a donc qu'elle et ses parents à notre charge, c'est un travail assez simple mais ils ont les moyens de s'offrir nos très bons services. Le travail est bien payer. Alors ? Cela vous tenterai ?  
« Non. » Répondit-elle simplement.  
« Pardon ? »  
« J'ai répondu non. Le travail ne m'intéresse pas. Huit gardiens pour trois personnes, c'est ridicule. »  
« Ah je vois, vous aimez l'action vous avez peur de vous ennuyer ! J'ai un collègue comme vous. Soit. Le père sort une deux fois par semaine assez tard dans la nuit, sur le contrat je vous propose une nuit par semaine à garder le patriarche. Alors ? Ça ne se refuse pas ! La sécurité de l'emploi de nos jours... »  
« On ne s'est pas bien compris, le coupa-t-elle, et puis la sécurité de l'emploi pour un gardien laissez-moi rire ! Le nombre de gardiens recul chaque jours, nous sommes en sous effectifs alarmants ! Alors quand j'ai dit que huit gardiens pour trois Moroï était ridicules, c'était un euphémisme ! Des Moroïs meurent chaque jour parce que nous ne pouvons pas protéger tout le monde ! »  
« Mais ces Moroïs n'ont pas les moyens, très chère, vous le savez bien. »

Rose qui commençait à être agacée par cet homme qui la dérangeait allait répondre lorsqu'une fois encore, elle sauta au sol pour plaquer un homme encapuchonné. Elle lui prit des mains le téléphone qu'il venait de voler à son protégé. Le garçon était humain, frêle et de petite taille _surement jeune aussi remarqua Rose. _Etonné, le garçon fit tomber sa capuche, ce n'était qu'un enfant, pourtant, lorsqu'il força pour s'arracher aux mains de Rose, elle l'empoigna plus fort encore, le visage calme, tout en regardant son protégé.

« Votre téléphone, dit-elle en lui rendant l'appareil. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de lui ? S'inquiéta Lucas ? Il est tout jeune… »  
« Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul, donc à moins que vous ne souhaitiez m'accompagner au commissariat, je vais devoir le relâcher. »  
« Très bien fais ça ! Dit-il avec un sourire rassuré, je préfère rentrer maintenant, je suis fatigué. »

« Quelle insolente cette gardienne, cria Lucie, se promener comme ça ouvertement ! Fit Lucie lorsqu'elle vit Rose s'éloigner. »  
« Rose ne t'as rien fait pourquoi t'en prend tu à elle ? » La défendit Lucas  
« Elle ne porte pas l'uniforme ! Et ses… ses cheveux, » fit-elle avec une grimace de dégout

Bien que Rose suivait Lucas avec un peu de retrait, elle l'entendit immédiatement lorsqu'il l'appela par son prénom. Elle s'approcha.  
« Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle ? » Rose ne craignait pas une menace extérieure, elle savait qu'il ne craignait rien, mais elle s'inquiétait pour son état de santé il avait dit plus tôt se sentir fatigué. Il était un Moroï particulièrement fragile.  
« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Pourquoi tu ne portes pas l'uniforme ? » Demanda-t-il tout à coup, les paroles de Lucie l'ayant intrigué un peu plus tôt.  
« Lorsque ton père m'a engagé, je le lui ai demandé et il m'a répondu que ça ne le dérangeai pas alors voilà je ne porte pas d'uniforme. »  
« Oui mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tes cheveux dérangeaient Lucie ? Je les trouve très jolis moi. »

Rose sourit « L'uniforme est assez gênant lorsque l'on souhaite être incognito, et mes cheveux la dérangeaient parce qu'il est de coutume que les gardiennes se coupent les cheveux très courts lorsqu'elles obtiennent leur diplôme, afin d'arborer avec fierté leurs Molnija. »  
« Ah, mais tu as ton diplôme ! Donc ça veut dire que tu n'as pas de Molnija ? Ou que tu n'en aies pas fière ? » Demanda-t-il se disant que oui, en effet, toutes les gardiennes qu'il connaissait portait les cheveux très courts.

Rose releva ses cheveux, laissant à Lucas le plaisir d'apprécier sa nuque noircie d'encre.

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'en étais fière, affirma-t-elle sincèrement, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne les coupes pas dit-elle avec un sourire franc, tu n'es pas le seul à les trouver joli. » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_« Il ne s'agit pas vraiment de remords… C'est plutôt de la tristesse. Ils ont tous commencé par être des humains, des dhampirs ou des Moroïs… C'est un vrai gâchis, mais c'est notre devoir. Parfois cette idée me tourmente et je trouve alors que la chapelle est l'endroit le plus indiqué pour réfléchir à cela. Parfois j'y trouve la paix, mais rarement… Je la trouve plus facilement auprès de toi. »  
TOME 1 PAGE 271_

**Reviews ?  
J'ai déjà un brouillon des dix premiers chapitres alors l'histoire devrait durer jusque-là, peut-être plus. Je suis en vacances alors je pense publier le reste de l'histoire dès que j'aurai réécrit les chapitres.**


	3. Chapter 2

Hello ! Vous remarquerez qu'à chaque début et parfois fin de chapitre je laisse une petite (grande) citation des bouquins de Richelle Mead. Je dois vous avouer, que le tome 1 est de loin me préféré, je l'ai relu plusieurs fois et certains passages sont tellement cool que mon livre est tout surligné ! Je pense que je ne me servirai que du tome 1 pour ces citations.

**CHAPITRE 2**

_**« Il est évident que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup plus pour Lissa que pour toi-même. Tu as plus conscience de tes responsabilités que certains gardiens qui ont deux fois ton âge. Tu feras ce qu'il faudra. »  
Je réfléchis à ses mots quelques instants. « Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de faire tout ce qu'il faut. »  
Il refit le truc cool de ne hausser qu'un seul sourcil.  
« Je ne veux pas couper mes cheveux », lui expliquai-je.**_**  
TOME 1 PAGE 177**

« -Tu as un petit ami Rose ? » Me demanda Lucas. D'où pouvais bien lui venir cette question ? Si brusquement en plus. Je ne sais même pas quoi lui répondre… Il reprend : « Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant de te connaitre, mais les gardiens n'ont pas vraiment le loisir de rencontrer du monde. En plus tu insistes pour être seule à me surveiller. Non pas que ça me gêne hein ! Je suis content quand je suis avec toi, en fait parfois j'ai plus l'impression d'être avec une amie plutôt que de penser que tu n'es là que pour remplir ton devoir... »

« - Oui et non, c'est compliqué… J'en ai un mais je suis partie quand je suis venue ici pour bosser pour ton père donc, je me sens en couple, mais je ne suis pas sûre que lorsqu'il me reverra, il en dira autant. Je te l'ai dit, c'est compliqué. »

« -Pourquoi es-tu partie si tu aimais quelqu'un ? Si tu étais heureuse, tu aurais dû rester non ? »

« - La vie n'est pas si simple Lucas. J'étais heureuse oui, enfin, plutôt, je pouvais enfin l'être. Mais j'ai voulu partir, prendre du recul, respirer, vivre pour moi, pour ensuite pouvoir remplir mon devoir sans regret. »

« -Oui mais, tu n'es pas vraiment libre, je veux dire, tu es ici avec moi, tu travailles pour mon père tu me protège tu-, tu ne vis pas vraiment pour toi là… Si ? »

Rose sourit, Lucas était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

« - En fait, je veux me rendre utile, sinon être libre n'a aucun sens pour moi. Le monde traverse une crise à cause du manque d'effectif de gardiens tu sais ? Du coup, tes parents, qui sont prêts à payer des millions pour te savoir en sécurité avaient l'intention de recruter plus de 10 gardiens pour ta protection. En travaillant pour eux, en te protégeant seule, j'ai l'impression d'être utile, permettant à au moins 9 gardiens de protéger peut-être avec de la chance, 9 Moroïs différents. Alors en attendant de trouver un sens à ma vie, je suis contente de faire ça. En plus j'ai de la chance d'être tombé sur toi. J'apprécie beaucoup ta compagnie également Lucas. Oui, nous sommes amis. » Finit-elle avec un sourire.

Lucas n'étais pas sûre de saisir correctement les raisons de son amie, mais il était content qu'elle se soit confié à lui. Depuis le début il voyait bien qu'elle transportait un lourd passé sur ses épaules et il a rapidement éprouvé un profond respect pour la jeune femme. Il aimerait posséder ne serais-ce que la moitié de son courage et de sa détermination plus tard. Il parla, un peu hésitant :

« -Demain soir il y a ce bal ridicule organisé pour les familles nobles, mes parents insistent pour que j'y sois. Tu viendras avec moi ? »

« - Bien sûre qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je suis payée pour te coller aux basques je te rappelle ! » Répondit-elle en riant.

Lucas sourit, elle n'avait pas compris. Il voulait qu'elle y aille avec lui, qu'elle soit son invité.

« -Oui et, tu seras incognito n'est-ce pas ? Du coup je me disais que nous irions ensemble sans que tu sois loin derrière à me suivre tu vois ? Il te faudra une robe tu en as ? On peut aller en acheter une si tu veux ? »

« -D'accord oui c'est une bonne idée. Avec le monde qu'il y aura une stratégie rapprochée sera préférable. Ne t'en fais pas pour la robe, j'ai ce qu'il faut. » Finit-elle baissant les yeux, triste en repensant à la robe qu'elle portais au lycée lorsque Dimitri et elle avaient été piégés par un sort de luxure.

Rose était là, il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de 15 minutes pour se doucher et s'habiller. Elle se regardait dans le miroir, détaillant sa silhouette voluptueuse et musclée qui plaisait tant à l'amour de sa vie. Car elle l'aimait c'était certain. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose, elle secoua la tête en pensant à la soirée qui approchait. Est-ce que Lissa serai là ? Repensant aux paroles qu'elles avaient échangées avant de se quitter, Rose se douta que non. Elle détailla une dernière fois la robe courte noir au décolleté qui mettait ses formes en valeurs et se dit que cette robe était parfaite : si il fallait qu'elle se batte, la robe courte lui permettrai de se mouvoir facilement. Elle remarqua que la robe était légèrement déchirée en bas, elle se dit que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait porté elle avait dû courir et se battre, cependant au fond d'elle, elle savait, elle savait que c'est lors de ses ébats avec Dimitri qu'elle l'avait abimé.

La voiture les déposa enfin près du lieu où la soirée aurait lieu. Lucas avait été bouche bée en voyant Rose arriver, habillée d'une robe si sexy. Elle était splendide. Ses cheveux lâches et sa robe bien moins chère que toutes celles que les femmes allaient portés ce soir, sa peau halée bien moins recouverte de bijoux aussi. Rose n'avais pas besoin d'accessoires. Il pensa même que sa beauté était surement à son apogée lorsqu'elle était nue. Il rougit, et sortit de la voiture. Quand était-il tombé amoureux d'elle ? Et de toute façon pouvait-elle l'en blâmer ? Il pensa qu'un homme ne pouvait tout simplement pas la côtoyer sans tomber sous son charme.

« -Vos noms ? » fit le gardien à la porte d'entrée. Rose savait que c'était un gardien grâce au pieu en argent accroché à sa ceinture. Elle-même portait le sien caché sous sa robe coincé contre sa cuisse grâce à sa jarretelle. Rose examina les alentours, le nombre de sorties, le nombre de gardiens à chacune d'elle, et fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient vraiment nombreux. Il est vrai que les Moroïs de sang royal sont important, mais il y avait là assez de Gardiens pour affronter une armée ! Et on avait plus vu d'armée de Strigoïs depuis la dernière, celle dont Dimitri avait fait partit. Des repères et rassemblements de plus de 5 Strigoïs existaient, elle le savait et certains de ces repères avaient été repérés. Mais 5 Strigoïs, tous ces gardiens étaient bien trop nombreux. Elle s'en voulu parce qu'elle était là elle aussi. Elle soupira, pensant aux Moroïs pauvres, seuls et qui mourraient chaque jour. Elle regarda durement le Dhampir en face d'elle qui les laissait passer. Il soutint son regard, un peu surpris de la rancœur dans les yeux de la demoiselle qui lui faisait face.

La soirée était calme, après tout, une bande de noble n'allait pas se rabaisser à s'amuser pensa-t-elle en souriant. Elle ne quitta pas Lucas et observais les alentours avec calme et concentration. Elle avait changé, elle n'était plus impatiente et ne recherchais plus la bagarre pour rien. Elle était toujours sûre d'elle oui, elle était forte, très forte, mais elle restait constamment sur ses gardes. Lucie s'approcha d'eux et Rose s'écarta légèrement pour leur laisser un semblant d'intimité. Elle repéra le gardien de cette dernière qui lui fit un sourire en coin, elle hocha la tête et recula percutant quelqu'un qui la retint par les épaules. Elle se fit force pour ne pas être violente avec cette personne et se retourna pour voir qui elle avait brusqué. C'était un homme, brun, assez mignon qui la regardait assez surpris par les charmes de la femme qu'il tenait encore par les épaules. Il déglutit la lâcha et se présenta :

« -Je suis Mathiew, a votre service si vous risquez de tomber une fois de plus, je vous rattraperai soyez en sûre » dit-il avec un regard malicieux.

Rose tiqua, elle n'a jamais manqué de tomber ! « Rose » répondit-elle simplement. Elle jaugea une nouvelle fois Mathiew et repris un peu surprise de repérer un Dhampir incognito : « vous êtes gardiens ? »

Mathiew avait tout de suite su que Rose était une Damphir, sa peau halée et ses formes généreuses contrastait avec la pâleur des autres invités. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils, incertain de la raison de la présence de cette dernière au bal. « Non pas vraiment, je ne suis en charge de personne en ce moment, je suis venu pour rencontrer du monde » Dit-il évasif.

_**« -Ne les coupe pas », grommela-t-il.  
Sans trop savoir comment, je parvins à me souvenir de ce dont on parlait.  
« -Mais alors personne ne verra mes tatouages… »  
« -Porte-les relevés. »  
TOME 1 PAGE 177**_


End file.
